The Wrong Milk
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: A one shot of what happens when the men of Station house #4 accidently drink Julia's breast milk.


Here's another fanfic! Man I am on a role! Enjoy!

…

(Morgue)

Julia had just finished doing an autopsy report when her breasts started to leak. She put the report to the side, and looked around to use if she was alone and began unbuttoning her blouse. She opened her bottom desk drawer and took out the milk pump that William designed and made for her. Julia was so grateful that she can work but also be a mother as well, and breast feed her little girl. A lot of her family members such as her aunt said she should quit work and raise her daughter like a properly lady should be raised but Julia wouldn't hear of it.

The Inspector and William said she could be on maternity leave as long as she wanted. She was so fortunate to have Rebecca back as her assistant for days she needed to be home with Mary. Julia did fear she would lose her baby and her job after Miss Hart try to poison her and team up with Inspector Horace to make her look bad at her job.

After she was done pumping, she put the pump neatly on the desk, so the milk wouldn't spill and button up her blouse. She got up from her desk and went to find the cooler that William invented for her so she could keep the milk fresh and cold. She looked everywhere for the cooler but remembered that William needed it to use to keep one of his inventions cool. So she grabbed the milk and headed to the station.

(Station)

William is at the water cooler, when Julia approaches him.

"William"

"Julia, do you need me for something, or have something for me?"

"uhh, no. Unless you would like some fresh breast milk?" She said laughing

"no" he said while chuckling

"where is the cooler, William?"

"oh it's right on my work bench"

"ok, thank you"

She goes in his office and opens the cooler, but the milk canister is missing.

"William?"

"yes, Julia, I called home and the nanny said Mary is doing alright"

"thanks for informing, William, but I was going to ask where is the milk canister?"

"it's right here, Julia" he said reaching for a canister of milk

"no, William, this is our lunch milk. See the _L.M._ , that means lunch milk"

"right and the _B.M._ meant breast milk"

"yes, so do you know where it is, William?"

"uh, no" William said with a panic voice

"well, William the milk can't be out for too long"

"it's got to be somewhere, Julia"

Julia than noticed the canister on George's desk and also notice the Inspector, George, Henry and Watts were all drinking tea, in the inspector's office.

"William there's the canister on George's desk"

She walks into the bullpen, as the men begin to walk out of the office.

"uhh, gentlemen what are you drinking?"

"oh tea, Doctor" said George

"and all of you drink tea with milk, am I right?"

"yes, and by the way Murdoch, where did you get this milk, it's phenomenal. That canister really did keep it fresh" said the Inspector

"yes, it's very creamy" said Henry

"and sweet" said George

"yes" said Henry

All William and Julia could do is hold in their laughs

"so you really enjoy the milk, gentlemen?"

"yes, where can we get this milk?" asked Watts

"Julia, they suffered enough" said William

"what do you mean suffered, Murdoch?" said the inspector with a panic voice

"gentlemen, the milk you're drinking is my…" Julia couldn't help but laugh

"it's what, Doctor" asked George while he and the other men take another sip of their tea.

"it's my breast milk" Julia and William bent over laughing

All the men spit out their tea all over the floor and desks.

"oh, bloody hell, I need a scotch" said the inspector

"same, here" said both Henry and George

Watts went to the water cooler and they all gargled their mouths out.

William and Julia were still bent over laughing.

"IT'S NOT, BLOODY FUNNY!" said the inspector still washing out his mouth

"uh, Doctor, will anything happen to us?" asked George

"no, breast milk it safe to drink. Even William has drank it"

"what, Murdoch?" the inspector said with disgust

"in the middle of the night when it's my turn to feed Mary, I heat up the milk on the stove and test it by dabbing some milk on my wrist and lick the milk off"

"that's understandable" said the inspector

"but you gentlemen did enjoy the milk, huh" Julia said while adding the fresh batch to the canister, and trying to hold in her laugh

"ok, Julia, these men have suffered enough"

Julia nodded and put the canister back in the cooler, gave William a quick kiss and went back to the morgue.

(Morgue)

When she got back to the morgue, Rebecca was back from her lunch and Julia told her what happened and all they could do is laugh.

"I wish, I was there" said Rebecca

"it was really, funny. I never seen the inspector so mad and disgusted"

"I guess the men won't be drinking milk or tea for some time" Rebecca said

"no, indeed, not" Julia said with a laugh

The End


End file.
